


you showed me love, glory from above

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, M/M, Mild Smut, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Yusuf believes their relationship needs to move slowly. After all, Nicolo is -was– a priest.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: September Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 19
Kudos: 259





	you showed me love, glory from above

**Author's Note:**

> i saw it on the kinkmeme. 
> 
> joe: i'm going to ease my boyfriend into this relationship because of his religious guilt and that he's a priest 
> 
> nicky: [redacted] [redacted] [redacted] [REDACTED] [redacted] [redacted]

“You,” Yusuf says slowly, “are a _priest.”_

“I _was_ a priest,” Nicolo corrects him. He slides a knee between Yusuf’s thighs, his mouth skimming the line of his bristly jaw before sucking a kiss on his throat. “Confessional. I’ve heard it all before.” He palms Yusuf’s bare chest. “And I’m not dead.”

“I…what…” Yusuf gasps.

“Why else do you think I was asked to join the priesthood?”

“Because you are the second son…” But Yusuf is distracted by his beloved’s body.

Now in Yusuf’s lap, Nicolo rocks his hips forward, his grin filthy and shameless. “And?”

“Oh.”

Nicolo smirks.


End file.
